


Let Us Finish: A Mini Series

by panicattackkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mini series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicattackkisses/pseuds/panicattackkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mini Series devoted to the pack interrupting those ''alone time moments'' between Stiles and Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Jesus Lydia, you’re killing me’’.   
The girl hushed him before greedily bringing her lips back to meet his own. Stiles groaned into her open mouth, his rough hands splayed on her waist as he brought her small body closer to him.   
“Someone’s going to hear us”, Stiles mumbled against her swollen lips, feeling her smirk in response.   
“They will if you don’t shut up”.  
Their lips collided once more and it was Lydia who let out a low moan when Stiles moved her back against the cabinet. His lips curled into a confident grin against her neck as he swiftly lifted her onto the countertop, wasting no time in moving between her legs. His hands roamed across her bare thighs, his fingers brushing teasingly against the hem of her skirt.  
A grumble came from low in the girl’s chest, a noise that Stiles had come to understand to be both a warning and an agreement.   
“Now who needs to be quiet?’’ He chuckled happily, nipping gently at the sensitive skin on her neck – her head thrown back to give him full access.

“You’re in so much trouble Stilinski-‘’ Her voice trailed off as his kisses advanced back to her mouth, his lips capturing her own bottom one mid-sentence.   
“Is that a warning coming from a banshee or…?’’ Lydia batted Stiles playfully, her hand only nudging his shoulder before she brought him back to her – her fingers burrowing into slightly longer locks of hair at the nape of his neck.  
He shivered; she smirked.   
Lydia brought one hand to cup his chin, tilting is chin to the side in order to whisper in his ear. Her pouty lips brushed against the sensitive skin and the boy erupted in goose bumps, much to Lydia’s delight.   
“That’s a warning coming from your lovely girlfr-‘’

“Oh for God’s sake, could you not?’’  
When the bathroom door opened abruptly, Lydia let out a squeal as Stiles had let go of her in a panic – resulting in the girl sliding into the sink.  
Derek had stood in the door way, arms folded and eyebrows raised – a confused and slightly disapproving look etched into his features.   
“Oh shi-‘’, Stiles’ hands went straight to his hair, his long fingers tugging the messy strands until they stood to a point.  
Shuffling herself out of the hollow marble, Lydia found her footing and hushed Stiles before turning to the older wolf.  
“Derek, please; nobody knows yet…’’  
”Let us finish speaking godda-!”  
“I do not care – no sex in my bathroom, no sex in my house.’’  
Stiles stepped in, his eyes pleading, “Dude, please – just please don’t mention anyth-‘’  
“No sex in my house!’’ With that, Derek flailed his hands expressively – an action that he must have picked up from the boy standing before him – and walked away, shutting the door behind him with a grunt. Apparently, Derek Hale did not care for the bizarre and sudden news that Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin were together.


	2. Chapter Two

“Don’t stop, Stiles, please’’, Lydia gasped into the warm, summer air of the boy’s bedroom, her fingers clinging desperately to the muss of brown hair that tickled her bra clad chest.  
His lips traced the lace that fell across her heated skin, his rough palms sliding around the curves of her waist, revelling in the smooth skin of her thighs.   
Stiles brought one long leg up to his hip, moving closer to the girl as he settled between knees; pushing her into his bed.   
An appreciative noise left his throat, the low rumble resonating through him that Lydia could have sworn she felt between her thighs.   
She ached, he smirked - he knew.  
Lydia claimed a corner of his t-shirt in her hand, tugging gently. Stiles understood straight away, clambering to his knees only to ship off his top and hurry back down the girl underneath him.  
He claimed her lips in a searing kiss, their bare skin meeting and creating a catastrophic reaction between the teenagers.  
Heavy sighs and low moans resonated through the quiet room, their pace only increasing and their need becoming more apparent.  
Lydia pulled away abruptly, her head twisted to the side as she stared at the closed door.   
“Did you hear that?’’  
Stiles was disgruntled and distracted, his lips finding a spot on Lydia’s neck that tasted like cherries.   
“It’s nothing – my dad’s working the late shift.’’ Her lips met his once more and her eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the boy above her.

“Dude, holy shit”, Scott stood in the open door way, staring quite blatantly at his two half naked friends, intertwined on a bed.  
Cursed flew from both Lydia and Stiles’ mouths as they scrambled away from each other – hoping and praying that distance between them would make a difference.  
It didn’t. Scott still stood in the same spot, his mouth slowly changing from a slack ‘O’ shape to a shit eating grin.  
Stiles fumbled between mussed sheets to find the shirt that he had previously peeled from Lydia’s body, protectively holding it to her chest as the girl tried in vain to make her hair presentable.  
“Are you guys-?’’  
“Scott, man – please…’’  
“But I mean, when? When did this happen?!’’  
Lydia huffed, pulling her shirt on and covering herself, “Scott, please we don’t want everyone-‘’.   
“Holy shit! How long have the two of you been hooking up?!’’  
Stiles stood, his hands waving frantically in the air in an attempt to gain his best friends small attention; “We’re not just hooking up!’’.  
Scott looked around the room in wonder, his eyes alight with happiness for the pair, “How did I not know this?! I’m a freaking alpha, dude – how did I not sense any of this?’’  
Stiles pursed his lips as his friend launched into a rant about werewolf senses and stupid PSAT’s.  
Lydia joined him, her hand automatically resting on his forearm, her thumb rubbing circles without thought. She rolled her eyes as she watched Scott pace excitedly around the room.   
“He’s my boyf-‘’  
“Am I going to be an uncle?’’  
“Bro, get out’’.


	3. Chapter Three

“This is not going to help tonight’s situation-“, she was cut off by a pair of lips, a soft kiss, a nibble of teeth. Lydia sighed, both in pleasure and exasperation – a combination that she had not found possible before dating Stiles Stilinski.   
“You’re not being fair!’’   
Another kiss, deeper this time, that silenced her. When she found herself sandwiched between the cool exterior of the jeep and the warm, hard planes of Stiles’ chest, her eyes opened with determination. Her chest heaved and her lips let out pants. Lydia was worked up, her lips swollen and pouty, her eyes wide and pupils huge. Her hair was a mess of wild curls after the relentless attack from the boy before her.   
Stiles stood in the darkened car park with a deliriously proud smirk across his lips. His eyes were hooded and had turned to a dark, molten chocolate.  
Lydia stood a foot smaller than him but she looked dangerously annoyed and severely turned on, Stiles could not help his smile stretching. She was adorable.   
“You are _not_ allowed to do that _minutes_ before we are about to walk into a cinema to meet our friends!’’ Her hands were clenched into tiny fists as she stared up at him indignantly.  
Stiles’ grinned as he took another step closer to her, his arms winding around her waist as her furrowed brow smoothed out and her lips turned into a soft smile involuntarily.   
“Would it help’’, a kiss landed on her forehead,   
“if I said’’, another to her temple,   
“I was very sorry’’ one to her cheek,   
“but you are too’’, Stiles pecked the tip of her nose,   
“damn’’, the corner of her mouth,  
“irresistible’’ his lips grazed her once more, drawn to her like a magnet. She didn’t have the willpower to resist anymore – nor did she want to.  
Their lips slanted across one another’s, an action that was still so new to them both but seemed so natural. They sighed into each other’s open mouths, teeth nibbling and tongues seeking.

“Are you sure you wanna see this movie?’’ Stiles voice was low as his teeth scraped against her earlobe, his kisses falling to her neck.  
Lydia let out a small moan, “what movie?’’  
The boy grinned until a vibration came from between them.  
Lydia stilled in his arms, her fingers still buried in his hair. She raised her eyebrows at him in question.   
“Lydia, I know I’m good but I’m not that good’’.   
The girl continued to stare up at him in confusion – wondering why his lips were no longer attached to her own.   
“Lydia, your phone is ringing’’.   
“Goddammit!’’  
The girl rummaged through her bag in frustration, trying hard to ignore the trail of fire that Stiles was creating as his fingers trailed lightly across her collarbone.   
The screen flashed brightly in the darkness, the name ‘Allison’ appearing on the photo of the two of them. Taking a deep breath, she answered with a bright, overly enthusiastic voice.   
“Allison! Hi! Sorry we’re, running late – I know…’’ Stiles chuckled before the girl silenced him with a poke to the ribs.   
“Yeah, we’ll be, like two minutes…’’  
Stiles moved closer to her once more, effectively silencing the conversation she was having with their friend. He moved his face down to her level, his eyes meeting Lydia’s as his tongue snuck out to dampen his lips.  
Her breath caught in her throat.   
‘ _Lydia? Are you there_?’  
Involuntarily, Lydia swayed forward, her phone still in hand and pressed to her ear. Her chest met his the same time as their lips did.   
‘ _Lydia, can you hear me? What’s that noise…? What the hell, are you guys making out_?!’


	4. Chapter Four

“Lydia Martin you’re going to be the death of me, I swear’’.  
Stiles opened his front door that rainy night to find the strawberry blonde peeking up at him through eyelashes that had raindrops clinging to them. She smiled coyly, her eyebrows raised in question.   
“Are you going to invite me in?’’  
Stiles cursed under his breath, quickly stepping aside to let the girl in, watching as her damp curls bounced and hugged her flushed cheeks. The Stilinski household was quiet, the only sound being the consistent taps of rain on the windows.   
Lydia reached up to quickly brush her lips across the boy’s cheek, careful not to press her wet clothes against him in the process.   
“Where’s your dad?’’ Lydia tried to act nonchalant, slowly slipping her jacket off and hanging it up. Her brow furrowed in disdain at the water that dripped off of it.   
“He’s working the late shift tonight – I was just upstairs studying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted’’, Stiles smirked as the girl blushed. His arms snuck around her waist, drawing her closer, “I think we should get you some dry clothes.’’  
  
A few minutes later Lydia sat upon the Stilinski’s kitchen worktop, her now warmer body clad in one of Stiles’ lacrosse jerseys. The boy himself was clattering around the kitchen, his bare feet softly padding against the wooden floor.   
Lydia watched from her perch appreciatively as Stiles’ sweatpants rode low on his hips. His bare chest showed off his muscles that Lydia had discovered not long ago.   
He was tall, lean and muscular – and Lydia craved his touch.   
She reached out for him as he passed her – his mission to find chocolate soon forgotten about as Lydia clasped her hands around his neck. His own found their way to her small waist as he stepped between her bare legs.   
“Hi there’’.  
Lydia smiled happily, her eyes sparkling, “Hello’’.  
The boy chuckled, “Can I help you?’’  
Instead of answering with words, Lydia simply nodded, her face already moving towards his own. Their lips met and it was urgent and greedy. The ‘secret’ relationship that they were attempting to hide was taking its toll on them. Watching boy after boy hit on his girlfriend was creating a storm inside Stiles that Lydia ached to soothe and she was beginning to hate that she had to wait to do that in private.   
They panted into each other’s open mouths, their teeth clashing in desperation as Stiles hands wandered to her lower back. His rough palms skimmed over Lydia’s ass and he grabbed her tightly, pulling her closer to him in need.   
The girl’s hands raked through his dark, messy hair – groans emitting from him at the sensation. They were completely caught up in each other, their lips and bodies in sync with each other as Stiles helped Lydia down from the work top, their eyes still closed and their lips still fused together.   
“Upstairs?’’ Stiles mumbled against her lips, enticing a low moan from his girlfriend at his suggestion.   
“Mhmm…’’ Lydia pulled his mouth back down to her own as they stumble out of the kitchen and into the hallway together. They giggled into each other as knees were bumped and walls were collided with.

They were half way up the stairs when the front door opened and the Sheriff walked in. Stiles stumbled on the step as he spun around to face the door. Lydia quickly shuffled behind him, her hands consciously pulling down the hem of Stiles’ jersey to her knees.   
“Dad!’’ Stiles outstretched a hand in greeting, as if their current situation was normal.  
The Sheriff raised his eyebrows in shock before quickly focusing on brushing off some invisible lint from his shirt.   
“Lydia, good evening… Uh, didn’t expect to see you here’’.  
The girl was scarlet behind Stiles who was cringing inwardly, “Ummm- I…’’  
“Dad! What are you doing home? I thought you were working late?’’ Stiles spoke quickly and nervously, his hands waving around frantically as he talked.   
“Decided to do the last of the paperwork from the comfort of my home – which I do believe I am welcome in… is that okay, son?’’ His dad finally met his eyes and Stiles smiled awkwardly.   
“Course, yeah, yeah…’’ He scratched the back of his neck, looking around the hallway for some kind of help, “Uh, Lydia and I are just going to go study. Which is what we were doing before, before you came in.’’  
  
Lydia groaned inwardly, giving up with the ‘subtlety’, slapping Stiles’ shoulder and releasing an exasperated “Oh my _god_!’’  
The Sheriff snorted, hanging up his jacket and turning to the two beetroot teens.   
“You two go ahead and _study_ … Lydia, make sure and tell your Mom you plan on staying here tonight – I don’t want you driving home in this weather’’.  
Both Stiles and Lydia looked shocked but the girl smiled warmly at the Sheriff before nodding. They started back up the stairs before Mr Stilinski called his sons name.   
“Hey, kid? Just make sure I don’t hear you and Lydia _studying_ … got it?’’  
“Dad, are you actually serious right now-?!’’


	5. Chapter Five

“You are the most uncoordinated person I know’’.  
Stiles clung to the edge of Lydia’s window before launching himself into her room, colliding with her desk chair and almost ripping her curtains from her wall.  
The boy winced at the noise he made before getting to his feet. He checked his elbow for any signs of bruising as he muttered, “I’m _your_ most uncoordinated person’’; his statement was followed by a wink that left Lydia rolling her eyes.  
He quickly moved to join her on the bed, toeing his shoes off as he walked. Stiles was met with open arms that he happily fell into. He rolled onto his back, taking the girl with him until she lay contentedly on his chest, her head tucked underneath his chin.   
Lydia felt a kiss being pressed to the top of her curls and burrowed further into him, taking in his comforting scent and warmth.  
  
It only took fifteen minutes before Lydia’s legs were pressed on either side of the boy’s body, her chest against his own as he took her face in his hands – his fingers teasing through her long curls.  
Their kiss was fast and needy, a desperate build-up of what they had been hiding from their friends and family (or so they thought).  
Stiles was panting as Lydia nipped at his bottom lip, her mouth trailing fire down his neck as she tugged at his shirt. He answered immediately, sitting up suddenly, taking the girl with him as she let out a surprised squeal.   
His shirt was slid off and chucked into the corner of Lydia’s room, forgotten about completely. Instead, the boy’s attention was focused on the strawberry blonde in his lap – whose skirt was showing more bare porcelain skin than before.   
His hands fled to them like a magnet, his rough palms doing wonderful things to the girl’s soft skin. Lydia let out a small moan into Stiles’ open mouth, his kiss swallowing it as he smiled in satisfaction against her.  
With confident hands and bright eyes, he undid each button on her shirt slowly and surely, all whilst watching Lydia. Her own eyes held a challenge and her lips were turned into a smirk that Stiles ached to kiss away.  
He slipped the offending piece of fabric off of her shoulders before it joined his own on the floor. He traced the outline of lace that framed her chest – smiling as he watched her shiver at his touch.  
Impatient, Lydia cupped his chin and guided his face to hers, watching with adoration as his eyes met her own. Their lips collided and both teens’ groans were muffled between lips and desperate breaths.  
  
When the bedroom door opened suddenly, Lydia looked as shocked as her mother. Stiles released Lydia as if she was contagious, grabbing a pink pillow to hold over his bare chest… and other problematic areas.   
“Mom?!’’  
Mrs Martin stood in the doorway with her hand in front of her eyes. She stuttered for words before explaining to her daughter that her dinner was ready. The awkward silence after that lasted for what seemed an age and Lydia cringed inwardly. Stiles sat and counted the seconds with a bright red face and wide eyes.   
“Um, Mom? Could you close the door please?’’  
The woman jumped to action, seemingly forgetting the current predicament, “Of course, yes! Ah, sorry. Nice to see you Stiles…’’  
The boy winced and raised a hand in greeting, “You too, Mrs Martin…’’  
The door closed with a dull thud and the silence was deafening until Lydia let out a chuckle. Stiles merely replied with a glare that caused more amusement to the girl.  
A hesitant knock on the shut them both up and the stared at the source of the offending noise. Through the wood, Mrs Martins muffled voice could be heard.   
“Is your boyfriend staying for dinner?’’


	6. Chapter Six

“Stiles, what are you doing?’’  
Lydia Martin had been on her way to the library when a floating arm had appeared from a classroom doorway and tugged her shirt sleeve.  
She had followed willingly with a roll of her eyes and a sigh. Her boyfriend was not one for subtlety.   
She stumbled into the empty room, the only light source coming from the early morning sunlight that shone brightly through the slatted blinds.   
Specks of dust glowed as the floated through the air and the girl had to squint to find the boy among the strong rays.  
“Can I help you?’’ She inquired, still clutching her books to her side as her other hand raised to shield her eyes.   
The boy appeared in front of her, the golden sunlight creating a halo around his head of messy hair. The smirk that he wore upon his lips suggested everything but innocence.   
  
“I believe the question is, can I help you?’’ He grinned, his smile wolfish and his eyes dark and shimmering with mischief.   
Lydia raised her eyebrows in answer; a flush creeping across her cheeks and down her chest. Her hand dropped to her side and her books almost slipped from her grip.  
Large, rough hands came to rub sensual circles on her shoulders and the boy whispered soothingly into her ear - his breath tickling her neck.  
“We were interrupted last night… I could have sworn I didn’t get a chance to do something..’’  
Stiles grinned hopefully, his eyes cast downwards as he took in his girlfriend’s wide eyes and growing smile.  
No answer was needed and instead, she reached up onto her toes and wrapped one arm around his neck - pulling Stiles down to meet her impatient lips.   
He took her books from her mid-kiss and several sheets of paper fluttered to the floor as he haphazardly dropped the textbooks onto a desk.   
She made a noise of protest against his mouth but Lydia was soon silenced as he took the opportunity to seek out her tongue, his own running gently across the seam of her lips.   
  
The next noise that came from her was one of pleasure, her body crushing against Stiles’ as they stumbled around the classroom together, blindly looking for a surface to lean on. A locker slammed from outside the door and the pair pulled only millimeters apart.  
The froze, their heavy breaths falling on each others lips as they waited for any intruders. None came.  
Their lips sought out the others easily, their eyes closing on impact and groans escaping from their throats.   
Lydia bumped into a desk and Stiles’ wasted no time in grabbing her small waist in his hands and lifting her up onto the wooden surface. His hands roamed the soft skin of her bare legs, the flimsy material of her skirt giving way to his impatient touch.  
Their lips, their bodies, their thoughts and all other senses were utterly and completely surrendered to each other.   
So when the door flew open and bounced off of the wall, Lydia was sure her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.  
Stiles’ jumped apart from the girl, wincing as his bottom lip was nipped by her in fright.  
He spun around at the offending noise to see Isaac standing, one hand clamped over his eyes as he spun around blindly, attempting to face a wall.  
  
“You didn’t lock the door?!’’ Lydia practically screeched at Stiles, her voice dangerously close to banshee volume.  
The boy looked sheepish as he dabbed at his cut lip, “I’m sorry! My mind was otherwise engaged…’’  
The pair looked back to their friend who was still blinded by his own hand.  
He held an offended hand out to them, gesturing wildly, “I think, I’m going to be sick’’.  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes at his childish words and Stiles’ scoffed beside her, his eyes narrowed towards their unwelcome intruder.  
“Isaac, can you stop just standing there and just leave?” The boy crossed his arms, his tone filled with annoyance, ‘’Please?’’  
“I mean, I actually think I might throw up’’, the werewolf continued with his over dramatic words, his hand finally falling away from his face only to clutch desperately at his stomach.   
“Lydia, are you okay? You had a Stiles, like, all over you…’’ Isaac waved his hand erratically in the direction of the girl who was now struggling to contain a smile.  
Stiles continued to stare blankly at the boy.  
  
“Isaac, could you just pretend that you didn’t see this? Please, for our sake?’’ Lydia smiled sweetly, her feet finding purchase on the linoleum floor.  
“Are you kidding? I’ll never be able to sleep again after witnessing that debacle’’, the tall boy swung his bag by his side innocently, his gaze avoiding Stiles’.  
Lydia huffed, holding an arm out to stop Stiles from approaching Isaac with clenched fists.  
  
Before the couple could plead their case once more, their friend spoke up.   
“Besides, everyone already knows… We really don’t know why you’re bothering to sneak around’’, he looked at them with a smirk, “You both suck at it’’.  
  
Isaac grabbed his bag from where he had previously dropped in dramatically and headed for the door. He left the pair stunned and lost for words, blushes creeping across both of their faces.   
“Still not entirely sure why you picked that guy, Lydia; I heard he believes in all kinds of supernatural shit…’’ His voice was light and teasing, a hint of sarcasm joining the smile that teased his lips.  
The girl shook her head with a smothered grin, listening without surprise as Stiles immediately made noises of defense.  
  
Before the shut the door behind his retreating form, Isaac stuck his head around the door frame, smiling brightly at the other boy.  
“Hey Stiles, can I borrow you Chem notes?’’  
The notebook narrowly missed the werewolf’s head as the door was quickly shut and a loud laugh echoed down the halls.  
“Fucking werewolves…’’  
Stiles’ words were met with a slap to the arm and a sharp tut - their school morning rendezvous now officially over.


End file.
